Rusty and the Boulder
"Rusty and the Boulder" is the fifth season finale. Plot A new quarry is being built near the mines, and Rusty is afraid a giant, perfectly spherical boulder will fall onto the line. He confesses his fears to Thomas and Percy, but they forget all about them when a new machine named Thumper arrives to help the building process. Later, Rusty's fears are amplified when a huge slab of rock nearly hits him one rainy day. However, no one takes much notice, and the next day the nail is put on the coffin: Thumper knocks the boulder loose and it chases Rusty down the line. Rusty escapes by going onto an uphill siding. Skarloey meets the boulder near the slate mines and runs into another siding. Rheneas soon meets the boulder, and narrowly avoids disaster by running into a coalbunker. Finally, Percy meets the boulder at the mines, where it crashes into the shed, completely destroying it and setting it on fire. The Fat Controller closes the mine down, and the boulder is placed on a nearby hill. Featured Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Percy * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thumper (does not speak) * Terence (cameo) * George (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Boulder (does not speak) Trivia * Many of the scenes of Boulder chasing the engines look similar to a famous scene in the movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. * Boulder's face is actually Gordon's face. Goofs * Building, in real life, would have not been authorised so close to a boulder. * When Boulder falls of the cliff, it hits an outcrop but still falls vertically onto the track. * Once Boulder has fallen off the cliff, its moss disappears! * At one point where Rusty is fleeing from Boulder there is a brief shot where his eyes are awry. * Skarloey has his scared face on before he has realised Boulder is coming. * When Rheneas first runs from Boulder, it is obvious he should have been hit. * In the close-ups of a frightened Rheneas running for his life, you can see the hook attached to the camera he is pulling along. * Boulder shouldn't have stayed on the viaduct the whole time; he should have even collapsed it with his weight. * Engines can't simply "swerve" into sidings. The points wouldn't have just been switched at the last second for the relevant characters. To add to that, Boulder was never seen running past any signalboxes or workmen to explain all the points being switched. * Boulder sets the shed alight when it collides with it, but no reason is given. It is unlikely that Boulder created sparks when it impacted the shed. * How could Boulder have been transported to the hill? * First, when Rusty is talking with Thomas and Percy his face is small, then throughout the whole episode Rusty's face is much larger, except for the last scene where Rusty is looking at Boulder. * When the Boulder chases Rusty it hits a tree. Category:Season 5 episodes